You'Re Mine
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: Gara-gara para sunbae pengen nyentuh sungmin sama gara-gara kata-kata donghae , kyu jadi berfikiran yang 'iya-iya' *haaaahhh ...summary macam apa ini? ga nyambung! gaje...  langsung baca aja ya...lemon ? ...KYUMIN!  genderswitch  , mind to RnR?


Super Junior ℠ entertainment

Title : You're Mine  
>Author : Cho Kyomin<br>Pairing : Kyuhyun Sungmin , and other SuJu n SHINee member

Genre : Romance , genderswitch , fail smut , *aduh…gak tau lagi deh , males mikir #plakk*

Rating : NC-17 , 18 , 19 , 20 , 21..(?) , rated-M? lemon? Lime? Entahlah, hehehehe

Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri , tapi ceritanya punya saya sendiri yang emang lagi berotak yadong….hahahahahaXDDDD

**WARNING** : Gaje n gak nyambung *sangat* , typos bertebaran dimana-mana , abal *pastinya* , limun yang lumayan panjang *hahahaha…kyo Cuma bisa ketawa , entahlah apa yang terjadi pada diriku yang innocent(?) ini*. So karena ini ff ada unsur adult-nya , jadi yang masih kecil jangan baca. Tapi kalo mau baca terserah kalian sih , untung juga bwt author ntar banyak yang kyo ajak nanggung dosanya*plakk*. Tapi jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam ff ini karena dapat mencemari otak kalian yang masih pada innocent (mungkin? *plakk*)

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**YOU'RE MINE≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

_Hanya satu keinginanku_

_Jangan pernah memperlihatkan senyummu pada orang lain_

_Sehingga pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa jadi milikku_

_SEUTUHNYA_

"hai….minnie!" sapa seorang namja berperawakan tinggi

"ne…annyeong!" balas seorang yeoja mungil sambil tersenyum manis, lalu ia segera pergi dari tempat itu

Aku terus memperhatikanmu , kemana pun kau pergi. Mataku tidak akan pernah lepas untuk tidak mengawasimu. Kau tau seharusnya kau sadar sekarang aku cemburu melihatmu yang selalu digoda namja-namja itu.

"kyu-ah…." Panggilmu manja dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar dileherku

"lama sekali! Tadi kau memang kemana saja minnie?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin sambil membalas pelukannya , kini kedua lenganku sudah melingkar di pingganganya

"hmmm….aku tadi dari toilet!" bisiknya manja

Kau selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan , membuat detak jantungku tidak beraturan. Kau makhluk termanis yang pernah aku temui , yang bisa membuat diriku terobsesi akan dirimu , addict akan dirimu.

"ne….tapi itu sudah kelewat lama chagiya…." Bisikku tak kalah mesra , tidak kuat untuk terus bersikap dingin didepan bunny pinkKu ini

"mianhae…tadi ada orang yang mencegatku!" adu minnie

'gotcha!…akhirnya kau bicara juga' batinku ,

"siapa?" tanyaku penasaran , awas saja kalau segerombolan namja tidak tau diri itu lagi

"wookie , hyukie! Hehehehehe…mereka menyeretku untuk mengantar mereka ke perpustakaan" katanya sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

"owh…aku kira siapa!" kataku lega , tadi aku memang tidak sempat menemaninya karena aku memang tadi sedang ada urusan dengan guru pembimbing.

Ya , aku disekolah ini adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani karena ketegasanku. Dan entah kenapa teman-temanku di organisasi juga sering mengatakan kalau aku sudah memberi perintah mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membantahnya. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu , ah…aku tau mereka tidak akan sempat membantahku karena sibuk mengagumi ketampananku , ketampanan seorang **Cho Kyuhyun***pabo , emang ada hub'a ya? #abaikan*.

Aku disini sudah mempunyai seorang pacar. Walaupun aku seorang ketua OSIS aku tidak mau terlalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk mendekam otakku di organisanasi dan dipelajar saja. Otak dan hasratku juga ingin untuk terpenuhi. Tapi dulu aku pernah bertekad untuk mengenyampingkan masalah perasaan dan mengutamakanmaslah keorganisasian dan pelajaran , namun sejak aku bertemu dengannya rasanya aku tidak bsa menahan diri untuk tidak membuatnya menjadi milikku. Yeoja mungil , manis , imut , cantik , polos . arrgghhh…aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Walaupun Tuhan tidak akan pernah menciptakan manusia yang sempurna tapi dimataku dia adalah seorang yeoja yang sempurna. **Lee Sungmin** itu nama dari yeojachinguku ini.

Aku sangat mencintainya , kalian tentu tau kalau cinta itu bisa membutakan siapa saja. Begitu pula denganku , aku tidak ingin dia disentuh oleh siapa pun karena dia **MILIKKU**, bahkan mungkin kalau ada namja bicara agak merayu sedikit saja , jangan harap besok mukanya akan tetap bersih tanpa ada lebam diwajahnya. Kadang namja-namja disekolah ini juga kurang bisa dikontrol , dikasi cewe cantik dikit aja udah deh semua keahlian merayu mereka bakal keluar dengan otomatis. Baiklah kalian bisa melakukannya dengan gadis lain , tapi jangan pada orang yang sudah ada yang punya , terutama **Lee Sungmin** yang sudah jadi milik seorang **Cho Kyuhyun**.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini kelakuan namja-namja itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja pada minnie , orang yang sudah jadi milikku. Memang mereka agak kurang ajar , tapi kalau boleh jujur aku juga agak risih dengan penampilan minnie sekarang. Kalian tau ia kesekolah mengenakan apa? Sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya , ia mengenakan baju yang agak diperkecil dari ukuran sebelumnya , rambut digerai , roknya pun agak pendek sehingga sekarang ujung roknya ada diatas lututnya , kalau boleh kuperkirakan sekitar 5 cm*kapan diukur kyu?* , sebenarnya ini sudah melanggar peraturan tata tertib disekolah ku , dan sudah berapa kali aku menegurnya. Dan sebenarnya ini sungguh membuatku tidak tenang , kalian mau tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena namja-namja itu semakin menyerang minnie ku , apalagi minnie semakin menghumbar senyum manis miliknya yang seharusnya hanya milikku pada setiap orang yang menyapanya –− senyum yang mampu membuat seorang namja langsung ingin menciumnya. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal dihatiku , haruskah aku mengatakannnya? Ah…tidak , aku malu!

Terakhir namja-namja itu menghadang minnieKU didekat ruangan perpustakaan, memang saat itu sungmin baru saja dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran dan aku seperti biasa mengurus segala kegiatan OSIS. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu perasaan ku tidak enak jadi aku langsung saja menyusul minnie dan tepat saat aku ingin memasuki pepustakaan bisa kulihat diujung koridor ada segerombolan namja. Aku yang merasa ada keanehan disana langsung menghampiri mereka , dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat tangan minnie ku sedang dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka , ya kalau boleh dibilang dia ketua kelompok atau geng(?) ini , Shim Changmin. Karena tidak terima langsung saja kuraih kerahnya , dia tampak agak takut lalu segera ku peringatkan dia , kalau berani menyentuh minnieku aku jamin mereka tidak akan bisa selamat nanti sampai rumah. Tentu saja mereka ketakutan mendengarnya , dan sekedar info saja , aku ini anak orang kaya yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyewa seorang yakuza untuk membunuh mereka diam-diam saat nanti pulang sekolah. Baik sudah dulu curhatanku , kita kembali pada percakapanku dengan minnieKU

"tapi tadi aku melihatmu digoda oleh namja itu!" lanjutku lagi sambil menoleh kearah seorang namja yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas kami

"owhh…hanya menyapa kyu!" elak minnie , lalu pandanganku kembali pada roknya. Risihkah aku?

"makanya rokmu ini perlu diganti! Pendek tau! Nanti kau dikira nyolong punyanya wookie lagi!" kataku bercanda sambil menarik roknya agar bisa turun sedikit walaupun itu mustahil

"iya…iya! Tapi apa hubungannya sih kyu?" sahut minnie agak ketus

"hahhh~~ sudahlah , tapi kenapa cemberut begitu? Senyum dong didepan namjachingumu ini!" bujukku manja

"hehehe…iya kyunnie!" jawabnya manja lalu segera memelukku

DEG

DEG

DEG

***kyuhyun pov end***

***sungmin pov ***

Hai…aku **lee Sungmin** yeoja mungil paling manis dan imut *sama narsisnya kyk kyu, ckckckk #jodoh kali yak?*. Aku seorang siswi yang biasa saja , tapi aku memiliki seorang namjachingu bernama **Cho Kyuhyun**. Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai pacar setampan dan sebaik dia. Dia begitu perhatian dengan ku dan kalau boleh GR , kelihatannya dia sangan mencintaiku. Mengingat berapa kali dia mengatakan kalau aku ini milikknya. Baiklah mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang terlalu benyak tentang seorang **Cho Kyuhyun , **karena itu rahasia! Hanya aku yang boleh mengetahuinya**.**

Hubungan kami selama ini berjalan dengan lancar, tapi sejak perkataan temanku aku jadi agak khawatir. Karena itu sekarang aku ingin merubah penampilanku untuk menjadi lebih memikat , agar dia tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari diriku.

"minnie kau ini tidak mau ganti gaya dalam berpenampilan?" tanya chullie , salah satu sahabat dekatku

"maksudnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"hhh~…aku tadi liat kyu di goda lho sama seohyun!" kata chullie agak serius

"mwo? yeoja centil itu? Menggoda kyu?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"ne….dan kau tau tadi dia terlihat sangat seksi , aku yakin mana ada namja yang bisa tahan melihat yeoja secantik seohyun?*gak rela ngetiknya..=_='*" kata chullie mulai membuatku khawatir

"gak mungkin , kyu itu gak mungkin seperti itu!" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku

"minnie mana ada namja yang tahan melihat paha mulus begitu?" kata chullie yang kini sedikit menaikan roknya

**Plakkk**

Aku segera memukul tangannya yang nakal , aku tau ia ingin menggodaku.

"aish….lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku galau

"nanti aku kerumahmu! Lihat saja nanti kyu akan semakin mencintaimu minnie!" kata chullie dengan PD'a

"apa tidak apa-apa chullie?" Aku menatap risih diriku yang berada dipentulan cermin saat ini. Rambut digerai sehingga menampakan rambutku yang panjang , baju yang dipinjamkan chullie padaku ini terlalu kecil menurutku , padahal semulanya ia ingin mengecilkan bajuku tapi aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku masih ragu untuk mengenakan pakaian ini , begitu pula dengan roknya sangat pendek menurutku.

"hei….kau mau kyu-mu itu berpaling pada seohyung napeun yeoja itu hah?" tanya chullie

"ah..ahniyo… tentu saja tidak!" kataku sambil berusaha menurunkan rokku ini

"sudah lah minnie , kalau kau kurang yakin tinggal kenakan kembali seragammu yang lama! Gampang kan? " bujuk chullie

"eh…ne!" kataku masih ragu , lalu sesekali melihat diriku dari pantulan cermin

***sungmin Pov end***

***kyuhyun Pov***

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kakak kelasku , semua siswa sudah berkumpul di aula sekolah. Begitupun aku minnie dan beberapa teman lain yang memang sengaja ingin melepas para sunbae kami , dan setelah ini kami akan menginjak kelas 3 bangku SMA. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya acara selesai , karena aku memang sebagai panitia jadi aku tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat dan ini akan mempengaruhi minnie. Aku biasa mengantarnya pulang , bahkan aku memang sudah dekat dengan keluarganya minnie , dan yang paling membuatku bahagia kami sudah mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak keluarga. Rasanya ingin segera menikah saja.

Saat kami sudah selesai membereskan semua peralatan , kami beistirahat sebentar sekedar untuk memulihkan tenaga yang tadi lumayan terkuras.

"ehh… tau tidak!" tiba-tiba Yesung , WaKa OSIS mulai pembicaraan saat kami sedang berkumpul dan menegak beberapa botol air

" apa?" teman yang lain antusias , sementara aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk ke obrolan mereka

"ku dengar ya , sunbae yang pernah kita pergoki sedang pacaran diatap sekolah waktu itu suka cari mangsa kalau sudah hari kelulusan!" ucap yesung , kalau boleh jujur otakku tidak dapat mngerti perkataannya

"maksudnya?" tanya teman lain yang idak mengerti , hah…ternyata bukan Cuma aku yang tidak mengerti

"hah…kalian ini pabo semua! Begini…..katanya dia dengan gengnya suka cari cewe kalo udah acara kelulusan!" jelas yesung lagi , dan lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti

"aduh….apa hubungannya cari cewe sama hari kelulusan sih?" tanya salah satu temanku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakni sama seklai tidak gatal sama sekali

"aish….yesungdahlah aku jelaskan! Begini kalian tau kan kalo sunbae itu pervert abis!" yesung mulai bicara lagi , lalu teman-teman yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa mengagguk

"mereka juga punya banyak incaran disekolah kita kan? Apalagi hobae yang seksi dan cantik!" kata yesung , tapi kenapa aku meraka ekor matanya leirik kearahku?

"teruuuss? Katakan yang jelas dan langsung pada intinya Jongwoon-ah!" kata salah satu temaku yang geram akibat kata-kata yesung yang berbelit-belit

"sabar , nanti kalian bingung lagi kalau gak diceritain secera detail! Katanya dulu mereka pernah hampir memperkosa sunbae kita yang lulus dua tahun lalu lo!" kata yeung dengan nada yang semakin dikecilkan

"mwo? Yang benar saja!" pekik Siwon , SekBid kerohanian kami

"iya , sunbae itu salah satu incaran mereka saat itu , dan kalian tau sunbae itu sulit sekali didekati! Jadi pada saat hari kelulusan mereka sama sekali tidak pulang dan menunggu sunbae itu sampai sendirian! Dan pada saat mereka mendapat kesempatan mereka langsung membawa sunbae itu kegudang belakang sekolah!" kata yesung dengan volume sangat kecil

"hwaa….kasian sunbae itu, terus?" tanya donghae

"tapi tenang mereka tidak berhasil! Tadi kan kubilang kalau hampir! Untung saja saat itu pacarnya segera datang untuk menyelamatkan pacaranya , lalu mereka ketakutan setengah mati gara-gara kepergok sedang menggerayangi tubuh dari kekasih seorang juara tekwondo se-SEOUL! hhahaha" kata yesung sambil tertawa

"syukurlah! Lalu nasib mereka gimana?" tanya siwon lagi , sementara aku hanya mendengarkan mereka saja

"Cuma babak belur , tenang saja! Tapi aku takut kejadian itu terulang lagi!" ucap yesung

"heh maksudnya?" tanya donghae

"hari kelulusan ! ingat itu! Mereka tidak mungkin melepaskan incarannya kalau mereka akan segera meninggalkan sekolah ini!" jelas yesung

"hwaa…..hyukie ku!" pekik donghae

"heh…monyetmu itu sudah pulang kan? Kau sendiri yang mengantarnya! Apalagi masih ada satu yeoja yang akhir-akhi ini jadi incaran paling utama mereka" tambah yesung

"siapa hyung?" tiba-tiba minho dan onew sudah nongol disamping mereka

"eh? Kalian dengar juga ya?" tanya yesung

"tentu saja , mana mau kami melewtkan informasi ini , kami kan punya yeoja chingu yang cantik and bohai! Siapa tau sunbae pervert itu mengincar mereka" kata minho antusias , lalu onmin menoleh kearah dua yeoja manis yang sedang duduk di tenpat duduk yang tak jauh dari mereka

"hmmm, iya sih! Tapi lebih manis and imut wookie sayangku!" kata yesung bangga

"heh…kok jadi melenceng begini sih? Siapa incaran mereka!" tanya donghae tidak sabar , lalu yesung menoleh kearahku

"kau tidak mau tau?" tanya yesung , sementara aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saja

"Lee Sungmin!" kata yesung lagi sambil mentapku

"mwo? Maksudmu…."

"ne pabo! Hati-hati saja menjaga pacarmu itu! Aku sering memergoki mereka menggoda sungmin!" kata yesung sambil menepuk punggungku ,

"iya , jangan sampai mereka menyentuh pacarmu yang bohai itu! Kalau ada yang boleh menyentuhnya , itu juga hanya lo pabo!" kata donghae , lalu segera dihadiahi sepaket jitakan dari siwon dan onew,

"aish…..apa-apaan kalian?" tanya donghae protes

"menyentuh? Maksudmu apa? Tidak boleh tau!" kata siwon lalu segera berdiri

Namun tiba-tiba kami seolah menyadari sesuatu , lalu yang lain menatapku horor seolah-olah mengatakan MANA-SUNGMIN-MU?

"minnie kemana ya?" kataku sambil berdiri dan menoleh keseluruh penjuru ruangan aula yang sudah mulai sepi , karena teman-teman sudah mulai pulang

"kyu kami pulang duluan ya! Annyeong!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil tersenyum genit padaku , ah siapa sih yeoja ini? Dari tadi mendekatiku terus. Kalau tidak salah namanya seo..seoh? ah…molla. Lalu aku kembali mencari minnieKU

"ah? Toilet! Tadi dia bilang akan ketoilet! Aku duluan ya" teriakku lalu yang lain hanya melambaikan tangan saat kepergianku(?) , lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menyusulnya

Sampainya didepan pintu toilet sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa namja. Aku segera mendekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu itu.

"whoaa….beruntung sekali kami kesini! Ternyata kau juga ada disini ya?" kata seorang namja

"hmmm…bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja? Lumayan untuk kenang-kenangan sebelum keluar dari sekolah ini!" kata seorang namja lagi , hatiku sekarang sudah mulai tidak tenang

"hahaha….benar , aku sudah lama mengincarmu! Tapi pacarmu selalu saja mengawasimu! Tapi sekarang lihat…dia tidak disini! Kami bisa bebas menyentuhmu!" kata namja tadi yang pertama angkat bicara

"ah…di…dia disini!" akhirnya aku mendengar suara yeoja , eh…i..itu minnie! Kurang ajar. Dengan seluruh tenagaku aku langsung mendobrak pintunya

BRAAAKKKK

"siapa yang sunbae katakan tidak ada disini?" teriakku , tampak ada 3 orang namja mengelilingi minnieku

"k..kau!" katanya menahan amarah , baiklah kau boleh marah! Tapi aku akan lebih marah lagi. Dengan satu serangan ku tumbangkan mereka satu persatu.

"dasar , mau menantangku?" kataku sinis sambil menarik tangan minnie keluar toilet dan segera menuju runganku , ruang OSIS. Sampai disana aku langsung mendudukannya di sofa yang berada diruangan itu.

"minnie yah , kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku saat khawatir saat melihatnya benar-benar lesu

"gwenchana!" katanya lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadapku

"mereka tidak menyakitimu kan? Mereka tidak menyentuhmu kan?" tanyaku lagi sambil memegang pundaknya. Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu aku segera memeluknya.

"syukurlah…..dan kau tau aku sangat khawatir , dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu! Kau itu milikku!" bisikku

"arraso kyunnie!" bisiknya lalu membalas pelukanku

***kyuhyun pov end***

***author pov***

"kau tau , hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu! Kau itu milikku!" bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin

"arraso kyunnie!" balas minnie sambil berbisik dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Entah suara detak jantung siapa ini , apa mungkin detak jantung mereka yang semakin tidak beraturan? Mereka masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_'iya , jangan sampai mereka menyentuh pacarmu yang bohai itu! Kalau ada yang boleh menyentuhnya , itu juga hanya lo pabo!'_ entah mengapa kata-kata donghae terngiang di telinga kyuhyun

'kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa aku malah menginginkannya?' batin kyuhyun

'kata hyukie aku boleh melakukannya , kalau aku memang mencintainya! Aku juga tidak ingin kyu berpaling , apalagi aku memang tidak keberatan jika kyu menginginkannya' batin sungmin

**#WARNING….start to NC…limun…lemon….,**

Nafas kyuhyun kini terdengar tidak beraturan. Entah hasratnya kini mungkin semakin tinggi. Lalu sungmin malah masih terbuai dengan deru nafas kyuhyun yang menerpa daun telinganya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memegang wajah sungmin.

"kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya kyuhyun , lalu sungmin hanya mengangguk

"kau hanya milikKU kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi , dan sekali lagi sungmin hanya mengangguk

Melihat semua tanggapan sungmin , kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin. Kyuhyun berhenti setelah jarak bibirnya dan bibir minnie tinggal beberapa cm lagi , deru nafasnya makin tidak beraturan sambil menatap bibir mungil itu , ia tidak yakin nanti saat ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya apa ia bisa berhenti dan bisa mengkontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukan lebih. Lalu tanpa diduga sungmin malah menarik tengkuk kyuhyun agar bibir mereka dengan segera menyatu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya , begitu pula kyuhyun padahal pertamanya ia sangat kaget dengan respon sungmin.

Ciuman yang memang pada mulanya lembut kini semakin lama menjadi semakin panas dan bergairah. Mereka saling berusaha untuk mendominasi. Bibir mereka saling melumat , menghisap dan masih berusaha untuk menguasai permainan. Tanya sungmin yang pada mulanya hanya memegang tengkuk leher kyuhyun sudah beralih ke kepala kyuhyun dan meremas rambut kyuhyun lembut. Sementara tangan kyuhyun masih pada pinggang sungmin , ia sedikit mendorong tubuh sungmin ke senderan sofa yang kini menjadi alas permainan mereka *anggap diruangan OSIS ada Sofa yang ukurannya disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan(?)*

'"hhmm…pphhss….sssmmmhh" suara decak antara bibir mereka terdengar begitu jelas

Posisi kyuhyun masih berlutut dibawah sedangkan sungmin duduk diatas sofa. Nafas mereka makin tidak teratur. Sampai saat sungmin berusaha melepas ciuman panas mereka karena ia kekurangan asupan oksigen , kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya , tapi sekarang malah bibirnya menyusuri leher mulus sungmin , deru nafas kyuhyun terdengar makin memburu.

"sshhhhh,….ahhh….." desah sungmin tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya , tangannya masih meremas rambut kyuhyun. Merasakan setiap sensasi ciuman kyuhyun pada lehernya.

Kyuhyun berhenti ia perlu menghirup oksigen , lalu tidak lama kyuhyun lembali mencium leher sungmin. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah dikuasi oleh nafsu dan cintanya terhadap sungmin. Tangannya yang tadi masih berada dipinggang sungmin berpindah ke dada sungmin . membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sungmin. Setelah semua terlepas dimasukannya tangannya kedalam dan melingkarkannya kebelakang punggung sungmin agar kyuhyun bisa membuka bra sungmin. Sebelum itu kyuhyun masih menunggu respon sungmin , dan ternyata sungmin sama sekali tidak melakukan respon ataupun reaksi yang menolak jadi kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan kirinya kembali kepinggang sungmin untuk menopang tubuh sungmin sementara tangan kanannya kini sudah berada tepat didada kanan sungmin dan mulai meremasnya.

"ahhhh…ahhh..mmhhhhh…" desah sungmin makin tidak karuan , kini tanganya meremas rambut kyuhyun kuat

Seragam sungmin sudah terbuka setengahnya , memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya. Sungmin tidak mau kalah jadi dibukanya kancing seragam kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kini mereka sudah berganti posisi , sungmin berbaring di sofa sementara kyuhyun berada diatasnya yang kini sedang mengulum putting dada sungmin yang membuat sungmin semakin menggelinjang. Sungmin terus menghusap dada bidang kyuhyun dan juga punggung kyuhyun.

Sudah berapa kissmark yang dibuat kyuhyun di leher dan didada sungmin , merasa terganggu oleh baju seragam sungmin , akhirnya dilepasnya baju seragam sungmin dan dihempaskannya entah kemana. Tak hanya baju seragam kini kyuhyun sedang sibuk membuka rok sungmin dan juga di buangnya entah kemana. Sungmin pun mengikuti permainan kyuhyun dibukanya kemeja kyuhyun dan juga celana kyuhyun dengan tergesa. *aduh…..saya merem dulu deh…*

Kyuhyun masih sibuk memainkan buah dada sungmin , sementara sungmin yag merasa tidak ada mainan(?) menyelipkan tangan kanananya kedalam celana dalam kyuhyun dan menmukan segumpal daging yang sudah mengeras*o.O* , dipijatnya gumpalan daging itu. Sejenak kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya

"shh…mhh..min..minnie yahh…shh..ahh" racaunya tidak karuan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sungmin memandang wajah kyuhyun yang sedang kenikmatan dan ia tersenyum tipis. Kini sungmin menegakkan badannya dengan tangannya yang masih memijat gumpalan daging itu , ia kini mencium leher kyuhyun dan menghisapnya sementara tangan kirinya pertopang pada punggung kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari permainananya diambil segera mendorong sungmin agar kembali tertidur dibawah dan kini ia melumat habis bibir sungmin , kembali keleher dan berakhir ke dadanya lagi(?). Tangan kyuhyun merambat kebawah dan sampai ia menemukan gundukan kecil , dirabanya gundukan itu sehingga sungmin makin mendesah.

"aahh…kyu ahh, mmhhh…." Racau sungmin dan semakin mempercepat kocokannya(?) pada junior kyuhyun. Tangan kyuhyun kini sudah masuk kedalam celana dalam sungmin dan meraba-raba daerah sensitif sungmin. Basah , hal itulah yang dirasakan kyuhyun. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang surga sungmin, sungmin agak tersentak

"eh…shhh" sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya

"apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya kyuhyun , ditengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah

"ahni…terus,,kah,,shh ..aahh!" desah sungmin sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

Kyuhyun yang merasa mendapat ijin semakin memasukkan jarinya , dan kini dua jarinya dimasukan dan dimaju mundurkannya , semakin membuat sungmin mendesah kenikmatan.

"aakkhhhh…lee…bihh…ceep..ah..aatt kyu..aahhh!" racau sungmin , sambil memper cepat kocokannya

"as your wish honey..ahh..shh!" ucap kyuhyun dan terus memainkan jarinya dilubang sungmin. Tubuh mereka berdua menegang dan akhirnya mengalami orgasme bersamaan. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir sungmin.

"kau siap?" tanya kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya , sungmin haya mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat ijin , direndahkannya tubuh bagian bawah kyuhyun. Tangannya membuka selangkangan sungmin agar lebih lebar dan mempermudah memasukkan juniornya. Sebelum memasukkannya , digesek-desekannya terlebih dahulu juniornya diliang hangat sungmin. Lalu tidak berapa lama kyuhyun mulai memasukkan juniornya yang berukuran besar itu *O.O* ke lubang sungmin.

"akhh..ssa..kit…kyu..ahh!" rintih sungmin saat kepala junior kyuhyun mulai masuk kelubang sungmin.

"hmmh…sem..pit..ah..sekali min-ahh" racau kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya

"ah…ahh..sshhh.." desah sungmin saat kyuhyun makin memperdalam tusukannya *sate kalee #plaakk

"kyuhhh….sa…kit! ahh.." rintih sungmin lagi , tapi sepertinya kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya , kini nafsunya sudah dibun-ubun lalu dengan satu hentakan dimasukannya seluruh juniornya kedalam lubang sungmin yang membuat sungmin berteriak cukup keras.

"Akkkkhhhhh…." Pekik sungmin sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya

"min…aku menyakitimu! Apa lebih baik kita menghentikannya? Hhhhh…hh" tanya kyuhyun baru sadar *me : jangan! #plakkkk

"sudah tidak apa , hanya perih sedikit!" jawab sungmin masih memejamkan matanya mencoba meminalisir rasa sakit itu , kyuhyun melirik kearah bawahnya dan ada bercak darah disana.

"aku pertama bagimu!" bisik kyuhyun mesra *yaiyalah kyu…masak gw? #ditumis kyu

"tentu saja!" jawab sungmin sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher kyuhyun

"move!" perintah sungmin , mendengar itu kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan memaju mundurkan juniornya lagi , menunggu sampai sungmin menikmatinya

"aahh…shhh…mphh…fass..ter!" desah sungmin , kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan nikmat sungmin semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat genjotannya.

"ahhh…ahhh…uhhh…" desah kyuhyun saat mengenjot lubang sungmin , semakin lama semakin cepat genjotan yang dilakukan kyuhyun sampai akhirnya kyumin mengeluarkan cairan keikmatan mereka lagi. Tapi kali ini kyuhyun menumpahkannya di dalam lubang sungmin.

Setelah itu , ternyata kyuhyun belum puas , juniornya masih menegang. Dilepasnya juniornya dan meraih tubuh sungmin untuk berdiri depannya , lalu mebawa tubuh sungmin untuk duduk diatas tubuh kyuhyun dengan posisi kyuhyun masih duduk. Lalu diarahkannya lubang sungmin ke junior kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegang.*ngerti gak? Hwaa..gw gk ngerti!,*

"ahh…shh" desah sungmin saat junior kyuhyun kini kembali memenuhi dirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama kyuhyun menggenjot lubang sungmin lagi dan tentu saja dengan bantuan sungmin , sungmin menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"mhh…ahhh…minni… sarang….hae ahh…" desah kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh sungmin

"nad..doo…ahhh…ah…shhh" sahut sungmin juga dengan desahan-desahan yang tidak tertahankan.

Sampai mereka mengalami orgasme kembali , tidak sampai disitu kyuhyun kembali menggenjot sungmin. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lakukan , author keburu mati suri sebelum mereka udahan mainnya.*narator : woi….bangkit! bangun…! Gw nganggur nih! #me : okeh…okeh….

Setelah beberapa jam mereka istirahat , kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Menatap malaikat manisnya yang sedang tertisdr di pelukannya.

"minnie iroena!" bisik kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan kelopak mata sungmin ,

"engghh…." Erang sungmin lalu membuka matanya , sungguh tadi kyuhyun hampir tidak tahan melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya ini.

"kita pulang! Tapi sebaiknya ke apartemenku dulu! Aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu dengan kondisi seperti ini"bisik kyuhyun , lalu mereka segera memakai pakaian mereka dan membersihkan tempat itu.

*sehari setelah kejadian itu skul . lebih tepatnya taman sekolah*

"kyu…" panggil sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dan menggelamkan kepalanya didada kekasihnya itu

"ne?" tanya kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dagunya di kepala sungmin

"bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanya sungmin takut-takut

"ne?" kyuhyun tercekat

"kalau aku hamil kau mau bertanggung jawab kan?" tanya sungmin yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah kyuhyun

"tidak…" kata kyuhyun dingin , lalu sungmin segera melepaskan dekapannya

"maksudmu?" tanya sungmin tidak percaya

"kalau kau hamil ataupun tidak aku akan menikahimu , agar kau bisa jadi milikku seutuhnya!" bisik kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh sungmin ke pelukannya lagi. Sungmin tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?"tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang perut sungmin , lalu sungmin hanya mengangguk

"baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab!" kata kyuhyun serius , sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kyuhyun , lalu…

"hahahahahahaha…." sungmin tertawa sepuasnya , sambil memukul-mukul perutnya, kyuhyun bingung

"apa? Hei…jangan pukul perutmu! Kasin kan bayi(?) kita!" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan sungmin , tapi mendengar itu bukannya langsung diam tadi tawa sungmin makin menjadi-jadi

"hahahahahaha…kyu..haha…kau itu benar-benar lucu!" kata sungmin disela tawanya

"berhenti tertawa! Awas saja perutmu jadi sakit nanti!" kata kyuhyun kesal

"hahaha…haah..perutku sakit!" kata sungmin sambil mengakhiri tawanya , dan memegang perutnya

"omo…kau itu makanya , kau tau tidak kandungan yang umurnya masih muda gampang keguguran tau!" ceramah kyuhyun

"keguguran? Siapa coba?" tanya sungmin sok polos

"kamu lah chagi…" kata kyuhyun sambil meraba perut sungmin

"aku?" tanya sungmin sedikit bingung

"ne , tadi kau bilang kau merasa ada yanga aneh dengan tubuhmu , lalu kau bertanya jika kau hamil aku bagaimana? Kau ingin mengatkan kalau kau hamil kan?" tanya kyuhyun

"ahniyo…." Kata sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku hanya ingin bertanya saja padamu , terus yang masalah aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku itu gara-gara aku sekarang sedang haid kyu! Dan rasanya lumayan sakit" kata sungmin menjelaskan

"eh?" tanya kyuhyun kaget

"tidak mungkin aku hamil , soalnya sekarang aku sudah haid sementara kita melakukannya kemarin! Jadi ovumku sudah tidak bisa dibuahi lagi meskipun kau mengeluarkannya dirahimku! Apalagi endometrium ku sudah hampir luruh kemarin , itu artinya masa suburku sudah lewat! Tenang saja!" kata sungmin menjelaskan *abaikan saja tulisan ini , hahahaha...

"owh….." kyuhyun hanya ber'Oh' ria , lalu tampak seringaian di bibirnya. Dan dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin dengan lapar. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskannya

"itu hukumanmu gara-gara kau mengerjaiku , dan sekaligus ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menurutiku untuk mengenakan seragam yang biasa lagi! Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu! Karena Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang" kata kyuhyun

"hmmm, ne….arraso" kata sungmin malu-malu

"hahaha…kalau kau memakainya lagi jangan harap nanti kau bisa selamat!" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal

"satu lagi , senyummu itu sungguh mematikan bagi namja lain! Jadi kau hanya boleh memperlihatkan senyum super manismu hanya padaku! Arra?" sambung kyuhyun lagi

"arra…arra…kyunnie!" jawab sungmin dengan aegyonya

Sementara dari kejauhan.

"hwaaa…mereka sudah melakukannya?" pekik wookie , hyukie dan chullie *dari mana mereka tau yak?

"ternyata ajaranku bisa sejauh ini!" kata chullie sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"mwo? Kau yang mengajari kembaranku hal yang tidak baik seperti ini hah?" teriak wookie tidak terima , lalu berusah mengejar chullie yang lari-lari gaje

**kyumin**

"huttcchhiiimm…..omo…sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku!" kata sungmin

"abaikan saja chagi…." Kata kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluk kelincin aegyo-nya yang manis itu, 

-FIN- 

Lemonnya ancur…., *gak ahli , kan saya author newbie , hehehehehe...jadi ff'a rada gimana gituh!

REVIEW please…*gak yakin ada yg mau baca

Gomapta….*deep bowing #pingsan dulu ah!


End file.
